Interactions
by Ranger-Corpses
Summary: This is not meant to be serious in any way, but meant purely for my enjoyment and to help banish the fiend that is under my pullout couch waiting to grab me and destroy me. Rated T because I'm seriously so paranoid, I like this fanfic. OC is named Frozen Waffle.
1. Magic Coffee?

**I'm basically just talking to to RA peeps. My name shall be...FROZEN WAFFLES! Now I'm laughing super hard. Just kidding, I'll go with Writer's Block.**

 **Man, now I want Frozen Waffles. Ooh! Ooh! FW. Yes, my name for this is FW.**

 **Also this is purely to chase off some depressing shadows in my brain such as the fiend that's waiting for me under the pullout couch.**

* * *

 **Edit: I just realized that on none of my stories did I put a disclaimer. SORRY! I own nothing but a small pocket of air that's rapidly depleting. Everything belongs to the one, the only, JOHN FLANAGAN!**

* * *

"Hello, persons of this strange planet!" a voice sang out to literally the whole world. Even those darn Temujai heard this girl! "Has thee had a fine day?"

"What's with the strange talk..?" Halt muttered. Will shrugged.

"OH MY GOSH WILL YOU'RE SO SQUOOSHY!" the girl screamed, going into full-on fangirl mode.

"Ummm...kay?" Will said, very confused as to how he was "squooshy."

"Wanna talk crossbows Halt? I want to burn them all too," the girl continued. Halt shook his head at the miraculous mind-reading skills.

"And Gilan," the girl continued as the tall Ranger appeared with a poof of not smoke, but HOT PINK GLITTER! _That stuck to Halt!_ "I think I can arrange for Jenny to come over." At this, a huge wooden ladle appeared (Will gaped before protecting his head with his arms) from which Jenny slide down from the spoon-part down the handle. It then poofed into gold glitter which also stuck to Halt.

"Can we please get out of the way of these charging Skandian raiders?" Halt asked in a sticky-sweet voice.

"Oh, ya! Sorry," the girl said apologetically.

They all poofed into Halt cabin with a poof of neon blue glitter that seemed to be attracted to Halt the way steel wool is attracted to magnets.

"And who are you?" Gilan asked, wondering whether to hug Jenny or to uphold his pride and reputation.

"I'm Frozen Waffles, or FW," FW said.

"Ok, now, how are you controlling us?" Will asked.

"I'm the author; duh!" the girl said, typing all this into a strange box that glowed.

"I LIKE BLUEBERRIES!"

And who announced this to the world? I'll give you three guesses. No, not Will. No, not Gilan. Seriously? Malcolm isn't even here! Yet.

"And this is relevant why exactly?" Jenny asked Halt. Halt glared.

"Because I found a blueberry trail leading into Grimsdell," Halt said, crossing his arms.

"I can't wait to visit Shadow!" Will cried, riding Tug bareback to the looming woods, completing the two day journey in literally two seconds with Tug being the fastest Ranger horse ever recorded by FW.

FW shrugged and they all appeared with a poof of bright green glitter this time in Healer's Clearing. Of course all of the glitter stuck to the pink, gold, blue, and now green sparkly Halt. It made his hair look wild and, dare I say, modern? Yes, modern! Or anime. Either one works!

"Well, guess I'm lucky I'm not being serious with this fanfic," FW muttered.

"You're writing me in a fanfic?!" Malcolm said, rushing out of his cabin. "Let's all have some Magic Coffee!"

"What's the difference between Magic Coffee and regular coffee?" Halt asked.

"How can you possibly not know?! Being a Ranger, I would've thought you would've known," Malcolm said, scolding. "Magic Coffee is coffee that grants you magical powers!"

"Everyone, come!" FW shouted, throwing her arms to the sky.

Alyss, Crowley, Pauline, Ferris (much to Halt annoyance), Caitlyn (much to Halt's delight), Evanlyn, Horace, Duncan, Arald, and several others appeared with all the colours of the rainbow neon glitter, which once again stuck to Halt. The poor Ranger had accumulated so much of the sparkly stuff, that he now seemed like a snowball! A bright, colourful, neon, sparkly, glittery snowball!

Will bent over double laughing, and bumped into Alyss how bumped into Crowley who bumped into Pauline who bumped into Ferris who bumped into Caitlyn who bumped into Evanlyn who bumped into Horace who bumped into Duncan who bumped into Arald, and so on.

This started a glitter fight because there was no snow and glitter randomly appeared out of nowhere!

It ended up with Halt winning, seeing as he just had to run over his victims to destroy them. After being disintegrated, the victim would then appear with a glob of applesauce in Castle Araluen.

Gilan was the last one to go, hiding in a tree. However Halt sculpted a glitter arrow and a glitter bow using the applesauce to glue it together and shut him.

Then they started a scavenger hunt in Castle Araluen to see who could find the Easter Bunny first.

Will started shouting and pointing, with FW typing furiously and using her magic to make the stuff happen, and he found the Easter Bunny which was actually the Grinch trying to steal Easter. Would he never learn? Leaving him to his stealing, FW mounted Tug and rode off into the sunset with all the Magic Coffee and Will and Co. screaming at her to come back because they wanted some Magic Coffee.


	2. MAGIC COFFEE!

**Hello, world! I'm sorry I've been so absent on everything as of late, we've been having internet problems and I'm currently writing this at McDonald's on their wifi (which is pretty bad) and my mom is trying to get me to get off my phone and stuff. And now the fanfic!**

* * *

FW grinned wildly and shot a look behind her. Will swung up onto Cropper and she snickered. Does he never learn? A few seconds later he was flying off a wildly bucking horse.

She shook her head and looked down at the Magic Coffee, and decided to make it once she was far away enough. And so, typing furiously into that strange box, she urged Tug to even greater speeds.

"And...now!" She cried, waving her hand in the air. Suddenly they appeared in Nihon-Ja and some neon-orange glitter raced away to join with Halt. She snickered again and made a fire, rubbing to sticks together furiously.

"Wait, why am I even doing this?" FW muttered, tossing the sticks away. She then doused the fire-to-be in some liquid from wherever she's from the struck a small stick against a box. When it burst into fire (after many, many attempts, even breaking three), she tossed it into the pile of doused branches which exploded into fire with a loud _WOOSH!_

Then Magic Coffee was made.

Then she drank it.

All of it.

Her normally grey eyes glowed silver and widened immensely. Vibrating, she sprinted back to Araluen. And when I say sprinted, I mean she jogged. However, it looked like sprinting back of how fast she was going. No, it was more of a flash of lightning. She's the girl-Flash.

"Hi Will!" she said, tapping his shoulder before zipping away before he saw her.

* * *

Will sat on a hay bale (which had magically appeared just for the purpose) rubbing his shoulder. He had landed particularly hard on it. _'Cropper should know me,'_ he thought to himself. _'I rode his pre-Cropper for Pete's sake!'_

"Hi Will!" he turned around, hearing that girl, Frozen Waffle, but when he had turned she wasn't there.

"What?" Halt asked. "Going insane?"

"No," Will said automatically. "I just thought I heard FW. Plus I felt a tap on my shoulder."

"Do I even need to explain?" Halt said, and had he been any normal (and sane) person he would've cracked a grin.

"Hi Malcolm!" Malcolm turned, hearing the girl, but she wasn't there.

"See!" Will said, gesturing. "He's insane too!"

"I," Malcolm started dramatically, "am not insane." Will snickered.

Then she appeared in the middle of all fourteen of them (excluding the horses).

"Hi guys!" She cried, a mischievous grin spread across her face. Halt glared, her being the cause of his glittery-problems.

"Would you _please,"_ Halt said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "take the glitter off." It was not a question.

"But it looks _so good_ on you!" FW squealed. She looked thoughtfully at him before snapping her fingers. The glitter poofed away and she looked thoughtfully at him again. "Hmm, I'm thinking maybe..." The girl trailed off before snapping her fingers again. Pink glitter coated Halt and he drew his saxe, just barely managing to not throw it.

"Ok, ok, pink is _not_ your colour!" She said, laughing. With another snap, the pink was replaced with green. Neon green, to be exact. "Perfect!" she cried, and pretty much everyone there fell over laughing, or at the very least leaned a supporting hand across whatever he/she may be sitting on.

Another snap and Morgarath appeared.

"Why you littl-"

"NO BAD WORDS!" A random village girl screamed, running by the group.

"-e twerp," Halt finished.

A fail at snapping, followed by some words muffled by the girl (sounding a bit like 'bleh bleh blehy bleh') followed by a fairly bad snap.

Morgarath started bawling and he fell to the ground, curling around a little teddy bear.

Then the world exploded.

Ok, not quite. But the equivalent happened. Halt, grim, straight-faced Halt, started laughing. And no, not just a muffled chuckle, but all-out laughing. He bent over double, holding his stomach and he had to gasp for breath.

"Halt. Are you...laughing?" Gilan asked tentatively, awestruck that a strange stranger could do this.

"No," Halt said, straightening up. His face was a serious as ever. Morgarath let lose another bawl, causing Halt to, well, not _laugh,_ per say, but more of a straight-faced laugh. He laughed without smiling.

"I think Halt is a wizard, to be able to do that," Malcolm said.

"Says the wizard," Will said, a grin on his face.

"MAGIC COFFEE!" FW shouted, falling to the ground. Her breath came in little gasps. "NEED MAGIC COFFEE, NNOOOOOOWWWWWW."

"?" No, Will literally said that. He did the sound for it. It was _squick, pt.'_

"Welp, that was fun," FW said, popping up off the ground. She reached into a little golden sack and withdrew something they couldn't make out and popped it into her mouth. Then she sped off.

"Looks like she dropped something," Halt said with a wolf-like smile, holding up the bag containing the Magic Coffee. Then he dumped it into his mouth.

Halt's eyes glowed golden, and they widened, his hair standing on end. Will fainted, and little kids sang out around the world. Halt grinned malevolently.


	3. Meaning of Life?

**HELLO WORLD! IT IS I, _THE EBIL MR FLUFF FLOWER!_ Just kidding.**

 **Frozen Waffle: Ummm, is she ok?**

 **Me: Dunno.**

 **I: WE SHOULD CHECK! *gets out doctoring stuff that looks dangerous and should never be handled by an insane person who belongs in an asylum***

 **WritersBlock: *pales* N-no, I'm fine!**

 ***all five of the peoples sit down around a random fire***

 ***WB is having trouble sitting still***

 **WB: Does anyone have any frozen waffles?**

 **Frozen Waffle: Ummm...**

 **WB: No, not you, the food item.**

 **Me: Being the more rational part of WB's brain, shouldn't we do a disclaimer?**

 **All: WE OWN NOTHING BUT A RAPIDLY DEPLETING PATCH OF AIR!**

 **I: IIRRRR...oh, we're done?**

* * *

Then Halt realized he had no clue how to use this so called "magic power."

"Da-"

"NO BAD WORDS!" a little girl screamed, running by, being chased by wolves. The gang watched for a few seconds before resuming as if nothing had happened.

"-nce." Halt finished. Will, Gilan, etc doubled over in laughter at Halt's strange choice of words.

"Dance," Will snickered, after Halt asked if he was "quite done yet."

Halt shook his head, rolling his eyes and walked off.

"Where'ya goin' Halt?" Jenny asked.

"Nowhere and everywhere!" Halt shouted back. Will tilted his head.

"What?"

"Are you deaf, Will?" Halt shot back, before continuing on. "I'm going where you can be nowhere and everywhere at once. I'm told it has quite the effect on a person."

*Time skip because, surprisingly, nothing happened*

Will crunched into his cookie enthusiastically. Horace dipped his in milk-the savage. Malcolm and Alyss watched them with an air of amusement.

"'Umtin's u' wi' deez 'ookies," Horace said, frowning.

"English please?" Gilan replied.

"Somethings up with these cookies," Horace said after satisfying himself with glares at Gilan-witch had no effect at all.

"WITCH!" Will screamed, warned by the foreshadowing.

"Where?!" Malcolm asked.

"There!" Will screeched, pointing at the door. "She tampered with the cookies!"

"Sh-"

"NO BAD WORDS!" a little girl screeched before being turned into a newt.

"-oot." Horace finished.

A flash of light, a puff of glitter racing away to join with Halt, and the witch was gone. Then, the door swung open.

* * *

Halt's eyes raced across the room. So many colours; the sheer vibrancy overwhelmed him. The gang stared at him, and he threw his knife at Ferris, pulled Pauline into a kiss, and ran away.

Everyone had been shocked into silence. Halt, doing something like that..? Ferris gurgled from the floor, ignored. Alyss frowned, confused. Absently, she nibbled on a cookie. Then, the meaning of Life came to her. Her eyes opened wide at the amazement of it, the simplicity of it.

"MARSHMALLOWS!" Alyss screamed, before sprinting out of the cabin to tell the world. The trees, so bright, such a bright green...the girl squinted against the hue, and slowed, pulling something out of her pocket. The golden sack, with just a few grains left. She picked one out, and ate it. Everything was clearer, sharper, as if someone had pulled off a blindfold; showing her a completely new world.

Signing in contentment, she sprinted off to castle, her stormy grey eyes swirling like clouds in a thunderstorm.

* * *

 **I: I WANT MAGIC COFFEE AND-**

 **WB: *hisses* No giving away the story! Now, are you not gonna spoils?**

 ***I nods, and WB reluctantly takes her hand off I's mouth***

 **Halt: And you had to make me look like a madman?**

 **WB: Chillax, it's fanfiction! Key word: fiction. False. No-facto. Comprando?**

 ***Halt sighs and starts to leave***

 **Myself: NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE WE NEED YOU FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER STOP HALT! *giggles* Stop Halt. *giggles again***

 **WB: MYSELF, STOP FLAUNTING MY GIRLY SIDE, NOW!**

 ***Myself sighs dramatically***

 **Myself: Oh, and by the way, did you see that cute boy?**

 **WB: Shut. Up. If you value your Life.**

 **Frozen Waffle: Such authority over her own mind, of which I share.**

 ***Everyone laughs/giggles at "stop Halt"***


	4. Yummy Nummy Fun Times with Egg and Co

**WB: HELLO STRANGE PERSONS!**

 **Me: I'm not going to mention that she's the strangest of all...**

 **I: NO I AM GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!**

 **Myself: Guys, we're all a part of WB's head, so we're all insane. :D**

 **Frozen Waffle: Why me...**

 **All: WE OWN NOTHING BUT OURSELVES.**

* * *

FW laughed at the mayhem before her; Halt going mad, Alyss screaming out the secret of Life, it was awesome!

"Guys, let's make a cooking show!" she screamed, running for the kitchen. She clapped her hands gleefully and it transformed into a more modern form of kitchen, complete with a working faucet, stove, and huge, well-stocked pantry.

"What should we call it?" Jenny asked joyously.

"Yum Yum Tummy Tums with Egg and Co.!" FW screamed, a light in her eyes challenging anyone to disagree. "Now, get me some salad, peaches, pretzels, turkey, NO WILL, COOKED TURKEY! Goldfish, NO, NOT FROM THE LAKE, THE LITTLE SNACKS! Yogurt, milk, and cheese sauce." Her magic allowed everyone to know what to go for, except for Will and Gilan who were beyond her help. "Oh, and a knife! A very sharp one! You know what, Will, get over here."

FW stole Will's saxe knife (it being very sharp) and sliced the turkey, diced the peaches, chopped the pretzels, and smashed the goldfish (Gilan started crying saying something along the lines of 'no, their life just got started').

"Now, Jenny, mix." She said to the chef, handing her a small paper boat with all the dry stuff, and handed Pauline the wet stuff. "Pauline, can I trust you to blend this?"

"I shall blend it as if my life is on the line," Pauline said very seriously.

"Good, cause it is."

"Wait, what?!"

 _ ***Time ski-**_

"GILAN, STOP CRYING OVER FOOD!"

 **Seriously, Frozen Waffle?**

"Yes."

By now, everyone was confused as to who FW was talking to.

"I'm communing with the author of this, who is controlling everyone," she explained.

"I thought you were doing that," zombie-Ferris said, snapping out of his zombie stupor to ask that one small question.

"Marshmallows," she said, and left them to try and figure out what those were.

 **Ugh.**

"Ugh indeed," Halt said.

"Halt, you can hear her?" FW asked, confused.

"Yesh, you see, MARSHMALLOWS!" Halt said, screaming the last word and throwing his arms up into the air. " _BLUEBERRY_ MARSHMALLOWS!" Halt gasped. " _BLUEBERRY COFFEE!"_

"Ew," Frozen Waffle said, scrunching up her nose.

 **Can I please get on with the time skip?**

"No," Halt and FW said at the same time. Will tilted his head at insane-Halt and FW hearing something only they could hear.

"Are you two insane?" he asked.

"No" "Yes" the two said at the same time.

"Well, _I_ am," FW said, smiling. Halt glared and shook his head.

"No, I'm the insane one. How else can I hear the author?" he smiled smugly at FW's apparent hesitation.

"Because of the hyperweed," she said offhandedly, swiping her hand up and down the screen of the strange thing. "COME ON, SHOOT THE DAM ARROW WILL!"

Will tilted his head, confused. "Waddya mean?"

"Oh, sorry, reading an intense fanfic."

"Coolio," Pauline said, exhausted from blending.

"You do realize you could'a just used the blender, right?" FW asked. Pauline stared from the bowl to FW to the blender on the counter and back again before just shaking her head.

"No matter, cause we just need to mix the stuff now. "Jenny, come over here, into this room!" Jenny followed the insane person, confused.

A few minutes later, Pauline was called in and Jenny walked out, awe spread across her face like a light bulb spreading light across a room, leaving no shadows. After another few minutes, Pauline walked out, dumbfounded. The FW swept into the room, the food in her hands.

"EAT, MY CHARACTERS!" she screamed.

"Everyone took a random spoon/fork and took a huge bite. And promptly spat it back out.

"That's just...lizard spit!" Malcolm exclaimed.

"Mission accomplished!" FW cheered, before zapping out of the modern kitchen and into Alyss' room.


	5. Hello, Cloudspit and Insanity

**I: THIS TOTALLY WASN'T INSPIRED BY READING WARRIORS AND RANGER'S APPRENTICE CROSSOVERS!**

 **WB: *hisses* Shut. Up.**

 **I: Why? I see no logical reason.**

 **Me: Because you aren't logic. You're just a part of WBs brain, just like all of us!**

 **I: What? You mean, I'm not real..?**

 **WB: See, there ya go, smothing all her hopes and dreams into ashes.**

 **Myself: Whatever. *glances down at phone* OOH, I LOVE THIS SONG!**

 **I: What is it?!**

 ***Everyone crowds around***

 **FW: Yes,** ** _What is this Feeling_** **is amazing.**

 ***All sings in varying degrees of skill, I being the best and Myself being a literal demon in singing***

 ***Still singing in varying skills* WE OWN NOTHING, BUT A FEW ORGANS! WARRIORS BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER!**

* * *

"Come onnnn," FW whined to Alyss.

"Why?" The tall girl replied, eyes wide with Magic Coffee.

"Because cats."

"I'm in."

Then the two appeared with a poof of bright green-pink glitter (no, not pink and green but green and pink combined into one colour) that poofed away to join Halt in another timeline.

"Alyss...took...one, NO NOT WON, ONE, COME ON AUTO CORRECT! Look...down..." FW mumbled to herself, typing into that ever-present box.

Alyss took one look down and screamed.

FW sighed and changed her perspective so she could see them both.

"No, no, no, no," she said and blinked. She then changed to a white cat with red ear tips, tail tip, paws, and a black flare on her head in the shape of a snowflake.

"Much better," she muttered, an ear twitching.

"Hey, fox-dung, get out of RiverClan territory!" a voice mewed.

"Hey, hold up, we're not ready!" FW shouted back. "Ok, let's see here..."

Alyss changed to a light grey cat with large splotches of tan, and striking grey eyes. A black branch-like shape covered her face, obviously to represent the laurel branch of Couriers.

"Ok, now go."

"Don't you-"

"You know what, just restart this whole thing," FW muttered, tail twitching.

"Hey, fox-dung, get out of RiverClan territory!" a voice mewed. "Don't you know where to not go?"

"Hey, we're just passing through. Showing a friend where she can and can't go," FW called back. "By the way, I'm Frozenflake. This little cat here is Laurelbranch."

"I'm Cloudspit." the cat said.

"Clearly this isn't a serious fanfic," Frozenflake mutters under her breath.

"Hey, you look injured! You should come back with us," Cloudspit said, a flash of worry clouding her eyes.

"No, this is just some berry juice. I fell through a bush full of berries," Frozenflake said, seemingly embarrassed.

"So, can we keep going through? I wanna see everything!" Laurelbranch asked excited, whiskers quivering.

"Sure," Cloudspit said, smiling. "I can show you around. After all, you're going to want a guide."

Laurelbranch bounded clumsily over some stray branches littering the ground, tripping over her own paws more than once.

"Look!" she cried, pointing a tan paw over at a lump on the ground.

* * *

Pauline stared at the floor in boardom, and everyone had given up on keeping up appearances of grim demeanor (Halt), superiority (a very dead Ferris), or anything else that can't really be described (literally everyone else). Turns out, Halt was actually very insane.

"SHUT UP!" said person shouted.

"Who are you talking to?" Malcolm groaned.

"WritersBlock," Halt said immediately. "She's basically writing this."

"Stop breaking the forth wall," Will muttered. "We need to stop breaking it or else."

"Or else what?" Gilan asked, a crazed look on his face. "Or else we all die? Cool!"

"Urgh," Ferris gurgled from the floor, annoyed at what he saw as mocking.

"I thought you were dead," Arald remarked.

"Meh," Ferris said, shrugging.

"STOP WRITING EVERYTHING!" Halt shouted.

 **Should I show myself to everyone else?**

"Sure," Halt said, shrugging. "Makes no difference to me."

 **Hellos.**

At this, everyone looked around, confused.

 **Yes, I am real, yes you are all hearing me, and yes, you are all insane.**

"Coolio," Gilan said before racing off to do...something.


	6. In Which Frozen Waffle is Jealous

**I: HEY GUYS DID YOU KNOW THAT THIS WAS ORIGINALLY CALLED "CHATTING!"?!**

 **WB: Gahh, that was a loud thought.**

 **Me: *Is holding ears* My ears are ringing...**

 **Myself: I might as well explain what I so carelessly let slip.**

 **I: I am NOT careless. *starts pacing and trips over rock***

 **Myself: Then what was that if not careless?**

 **I: That was the rock hating on me.**

 **WB: Guys, stop arguing!**

 **FW: Clearly you don't know yourself very well. They're going to keep arguing until someone stops them. *cocks gun and shoots***

 **WB: WHAT THE FORK FW, YOU KILLED HALF OF ME!**

 **FW: *reveals sleeping darts***

 **WB: Ohhhh. Ok. That's fine, it's ok, thank you.**

 **Me: *watches fearfully before starting to slowly back away***

 **WB: GET BACK HERE ME!**

 ***Me breaks into a sprint with WB and FW following closely behind with wrapping paper***

 **WB: Also we just realized that chapter four was called "Yum Yum Tummy Tum" or something. I don't know what in the world caused me to get the title THAT INSANELY _WRONG_ but it's fixed now.**

 **Me: No, wait, _what did I ever do to you?!_**

 ** _*_ Me continues running while WB and FW continue chasing, wrapping paper flying behind them***

* * *

Laurelbranch bounded over to the lump she had been originally pointing at and sniffed it.

"There are so many smells..." she commented to herself. "There's something under here."

Frozenflake sprung over to her companion and sniffed the lump. "Is that a dead body I smell?" she said with a crazed smile.

"Actually that's vole," Cloudspit said, unnerved by the "dead body" comment and that fact that this stranger could smell death.

"I heard that," Frozenflake said to Cloudspit.

"Ya, I meant for you to."

"No, about you being unnerved about me being able to smell death."

"How the heck did you hear that?!" Cloudspit shouted. Then, in a lower tone he added, "Jayfeather? Is that you? You in there my stick loving buddy?"

"NO I AM NOT JAYFEATHER! DO I LOOK LIKE A TOM TO YOU?!" Frozenflake screamed. "Laurelbranch, wanna see something cool?"

"Ya!" Laurelbranch cried, looking on excitedly.

Frozenflake and Laurelbranch transformed back into their human selves but smaller. As in cat size.

"What the..?" Cloudspit managed to say before collapsing to the ground in a dead faint. Alyss fell to the ground laughing, clearly still affected by the hyperweed. (In case you haven't already figured it out, Alyss found some hyperweed a while back.)

"Well, let's get back. Also I'm taking the hyperweed-ness out of you. It's starting to get a bit annoying," Frozen Waffle said thoughtfully. She muttered a couple words then the two were both regular-sized and back in Halt's cabin. They saw Gilan racing off into the distance while Halt looked highly confused.

"But, you were just here...and now you're there. How the heck?" he asked, tilting his head in a very un-Halt-like manner.

"You're insane," FW said, breaking the news to him very bluntly.

"Cool."

"Glitterify them, my precious horses!" Gilan shouted from atop a Blaze with a stick tied to the top of her head.

"Soo...is that stick supposed to be a unicorn horn or something?" Malcolm asked.

Then glitter shot out of the stick and stuck to everyone but FW, as she was the one sending all this madness to the author.

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Will screamed.

"NEVER!" FW screamed.

"There's another?"

"Who goes there?" Halt shouted, drawing his saxe and pointing.

"Another what?" FW asked, confused.

"Ha! You're finally confused, for, like, the first time ever!" Will accused.

"Another voice, _duh."_

"Another...voice?" Frozen Waffle asked, crestfallen.

"Ya," a boy said, coming out.

While Frozen Waffle was tall and skinny (as in frightfully skinny), the boy was more of an average-sized person. FW's hair was white, short, and jagged with red-dyed end. The boy's was on the long side and a deep green, fading into a vibrant and deep blue to then black. Frozen Waffle had red cat eyes, and the boy had deep black eyes.

"Who are you," Frozen Waffle demanded.

"I'm Mort," the boy answered. "Better known as the demon who stalks WritersBlock."

"NO THE FOURTH WALL IS JUST DUST!" Will screamed.

"NO YOU CAN'T JUST INTRUDE ON ME!" Frozen Waffle yelled furiously, eyes blazing.

Everyone watched the encounter fearfully, knowing that at least FW had the power to destroy them. The boy was probably also dangerous, seeing as he was apparently a demon.

"Listen, can we just...chill?" Mort asked, holding out his hands.

* * *

 ***Me struggles to get out of the binds wrapping paper, unsuccessfully while I and myself lay there, in deep, deep sleep***

 **WB: So, we've got another.**

 **FW: WHAT THE FORK WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME WHY PLEASE NO!**

 **Mort: *watches with a mixture of amusement and fear***

 **WB: I feel like I need to explain. Mort is a demon that's been following me around for quite some time. Don't worry, he's not a mean demon, are you Mortie?**

 **Mort: No. I actually prefer peace to war.**

 **WB: Well, sometimes when I'm being a bit too crazy or weird he tugs on my hair to remind me to chillax. He doesn't talk much, so I guess I'll give you a voice in my writing.**

 **Mort: Cool.**

 **FW: NOT COOL, STOP, GET OUT OF HERE! *frustrated screams***


	7. A Voice's Heartbreak

**I: HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT AND** ** _SHOOT ME WITH SLEEPING DARTS?!_**

 **FW: At least you're not being** ** _invaded_** **by some** ** _punk demon_** **who thinks he can just** ** _take over_** **your host!**

 **Myself: Ugh, why is Frozen Waffle so offended by Mort?**

 **WB: How am I supposed to know?**

 **Mort: *is still watching with a mixture of amusement and fear***

 **WB: Also, real quick LilliesReborn, this is starting to develop a little bit of plot/story line stuff, so ya. I guess Mort is giving this a bit of backbone other than laughter. Also, shout to everyone who referenced this to being "high as a kite" and "pure crack!" (I was really happy)**

 **Me: PFT122B and LilliesReborn! Thank you! ^.^**

 **I: COOKIES TO YOU! YAY! (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)**

* * *

( **AN:** I'm trying out some different POV's, so we get a view inside of both Frozen Waffle's and Mort's heads!)

 _~~*Frozen Waffle's POV*~~_

I can't believe it! It's like being replaced, but worse because it's _him._ I storm off and borrow Blaze from Gilan, galloping away from _him,_ my thoughts going a million miles per hour.

Why is he here? Does he remember me? Does he know how much he hurt me?

* * *

 _~~*Flashback*~~_

* * *

 _"So, I noticed your human is, well, growing older," Mort said, arms out. I knew by now that he was often in a whole other world, one where there was a land other than the barren land stretching out for miles in all directions. That was all I knew for my entire Existence. Then I met Mort. He showed me what his world was like, and goodness gracious I loved it there._

 _"So?" I fired off instinctively. No one got in between me and my human._

 _"Well, you know what happens when they die. You go to someone random, and you probably never see anyone from your past human-host life," Mort stated, and I flinched._

 _"It doesn't matter, we'll find a way to be together."_

 _"But, it's random. You have to face it," he persisted. "Besides, you might not even get someone for years!"_

 _"Who cares? There's still a slim chance that we'll be able to find each other!" I said desperately. Mort sighed and looked towards me. I knew that my distress was affecting my host, but for once I didn't care._

 _"Look, we're not going to be able to. I think we should end this before it's forced." Mort swallowed. "Besides," he said, attempting a smile, "there's never been a record of a demon and voice being together, has there?"_

 _~~*End Flashback*~~_

Sure, he looked like he'd changed, but I can't ignore history.

* * *

 _~~*Mort's POV*~~_

Everyone was staring after Frozen Waffle, and from what I saw, they were all either confused, dumbstruck, or scared.

She'd changed so much. Then again, so had I. First off, the most noticeable difference. Her hair, once long and flowing, was now short and jagged and harsh, and dyed a sharp, bright red.

She was wearing casual clothes rather than the clothes worn by ladies when I last saw her, all fluffed up in ruffles and lace.

And her eyes.

Cat's eyes.

The proof that this Voice had been through heartbreak.

* * *

 _~~*Halt's POV*~~_

It's strange, I thought, how one second Frozen Waffle was random and insane, and the next (after Mort had arrived) she was a mess.

"Hey, boy," I snap.

"Ya?"

"What's with FW going nuts after you arrived?" I ask, disguising curiosity as annoyance. He blinked, and everything was still. Then he was right in front of me, eyes blazing.

"Listen, if I were you, I would drop the act of superiority," he said, grabbing the collar of my shirt with inhuman speed. "And when you talk about Frozen Waffle, you'll speak of her with respect."

I don't drop my eyes, however he seems to understand that I will do as he says.

"Frozen Waffle and I used to love each other, then we had to break away from the other. I guess she's still not over that," Mort said quietly. Then his face hardened again. "You tell anyone and it will not be pleasant for you."

I was stubborn, I knew, but I knew when to draw the line. A demon threatening me? That was _way_ over the line.

"I swear on my mother's grave that I won't tell a soul."

* * *

 **WB: Ooh, we've got a dangerous demon on the loose!**

 **Mort: *Mutters* I'm not that dangerous...**

 **Myself: As if! Heck, you can literally summon people _-_**

 **Mort: Shut up! Shut up!**

 **Me: Does no one else notice I staring at Mort? I think she's going all moony over him.**

 ***FW gives out a frustrated scream and poofs away***

 **WB: Yikes.**


End file.
